Taronian Coderite Empire
The Taronian Coderite Empire was founded by King Gerondo of Cosara in the twelfth century ACI and united the several Coderite nations in the region of Taronia (for which the empire was named). Built upon the ruins of the Karn Empire, it quickly expanded over Selmina, Gasella, and Shelveo, establishing it as a major player. In the centuries to come it would grow to cover Agrassa, Kenderone, Kalorone, and beyond, spreading across half of Kondera before turning west over the Calaran Ocean and including Calzon, Haleglar, and Salorthais. It was the greatest nation of its time, perhaps of all time, and either occupied or influenced every corner of the human world. The Coderite Empire would last for eleven centuries, but ultimately overextended its reach and could not maintain such a vast nation. A series of costly defeats in Haleglar set off a chain reaction that soon had nearly every one of the empire's provinces rebelling in some form or another, until the empire had shrunk to contain only the provinces of Hayana, Cosara, and Ecapoto, it's borders mirroring nearly exactly those of the nation when Gerondo first declared the Coderite Empire. Information Created: 1109 ACI Dismantled: Capital: Imperio Government: Monarchy and appointed council. Inhabitants: Major Cities: Imperio, Canten, Verano, Alkagan, Tarambor, Seradin, Taisimru, Condido, Tallonia, Gasella Geography Government Provinces Ecapoto Information Capital: Imperio Established: 1120 Population (1850): 4,688,000 Population (2100): Features History Cosara Information Capital: Saradin Established: 1120 Population (1850): 3,792,000 Features History Hayana Information Capital: Kasilio Established: 1120 Population (1850): 3,005,000 Features History Costafa Information Capital: Anadi Established: 1120 Population (1850): 2,717,000 Features History Vestelle Information Capital: Testorin Established: 1120 Population (1850): 2,318,000 Features History Telminor Information Capital: Tarambor Established: 1120 Population (1850): 3,840,000 Features History Karn Information Capital: Karn City Established: 1120 Population (1850): 1,557,000 Features History Gardullion Information Capital: Panetso Established: 1120 Population (1850): 895,000 Features History South Agrassa Information Capital: Gasella Established: 1137 Population (1850): 868,000 Features History Selmina Information Capital: Serevan Established: 1148 Population (1850): 1,224,000 Features History Shelveo Information Capital: Kaiunsa Established: 1198 Population (1850): 2,729,000 Features History Magiert Information Capital: Kelaga Established: 1324 Population (1850): 416,000 Features History Canten Information Capital: Canten Established: 1330 Population (1850): 4,679,000 Features History Agrassa Information Capital: Penea Established: 1354 Population (1850): 374,000 Features History Kenderone Information Capital: Dalvogier Established: 1490 Population (1850): 1,235,000 Features History Kalorone Information Capital: Kalasi Established: 1490 Population (1850): 1,014,000 Features History Aziru Information Capital: Alkagan Established: 1556 Population: 2,545,000 Features History Taisimru Information Capital: Taisimru Established: 1602 Population: 540,000 Features History Diondelles Information Capital: Tegalfia Established: 1897 Features History Gelavon Information Capital: Asteyyon Established: 1934 Features History Haleglar Information Capital: Tallonia (1988-2059), Tarkeun (2059-2121) Established: 1988. Features History Serechonn/Tecania Information Capital: Navagado (1988-2059, 2072-2121), Norian (2059-2072) Established: 1988. Features History Rahorsez Information Capital: Richtoven. Established: 2008 Features History Tallonia Information Capital: Tallonia Established: 2059 Features History History Coderite Nations Gerondo's Empire Early Conquests The Chesle Trade Route Facing the Desert Industrial Era Oceanic Conquests End of the Empire __FORCETOC__ Category:Nations Category:Humans Category:Kondera Category:Enamarith Category:Calzon Sea Category:Ateroven